Una mentira piadosa
by ly-draco
Summary: Otra pelea más entre Draco y Hermione, hay público de sobra, amenazas, objetos voladores...pero, ¿qué pasa después? Oneshoot HG


**

* * *

**

De una idea instantanea que surgió cuando estaba comiendo nació este Oneshoot. Espero que les guste, dejen reviews xfi please.

**Una mentira piadosa:**

En la sala común de Gryffindor hay demasiadas personas. Aparentemente ese no es un dato muy curioso, lo extraño es que no solo están los miembros de Gryffindor, si no también los de las demás casas.

Los alumnos se encuentran en círculo a dos personas, Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué están haciendo una serpiente y una leona en medio de la sala común de la chica? Pues saludarse seguro que no.

De hecho, más bien parece que van a matarse...una vez más.

-¡Maldito hurón! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi sala común?!-los ojos de la chica brillan de furia, y él retrocede un par de pasos.

-¡Tampoco hace falta que me grites asquerosa sangre sucia!

-¡Te gritaré si me da la gana repugnante serpiente! ¡Estás en mi sala común y no voy a dejarte en paz hasta que te largues!

-¡No eres quien para mandarme ratona de biblioteca, yo hago lo que me da la gana!-el chico avanza unos pasos hacia la castaña, y con muy poco disimulo coge su varita-Tragaba...

-¡Expeliermus!-grita la chica haciendo volar por los aires la varita del rubio- Vaya Malfoy, no creí que llegarás a tanto...

-Entonces es que me subestimas Granger...puedo llegar a más, mucho más...

-¿Me estás amenazando a caso?-esta vez es ella la que avanza y el chico no se mueve-veo que no tienes valor para hacerlo...eres un cobarde...igual que tu padre...

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a nombrar a mi padre! ¡Ensuciarías su nombre con tan solo pronunciarlo!-el Sly aprieta los puños, los espectadores se alejan unos pasos, se acerca la guerra.

-Sal de MI sala común Malfoy...

-¿Y si no quiero Granger?-la voz de él suena desafiante.

-No te lo estoy preguntando-buena respuesta por parte de ella.

-¿Y dónde están San Potter y la comadreja?-el rubio sonríe arrogante y detecta una mirada asesina de parte de la chica, borra la sonrisa al instante.

Mientras unos se alejan de ellos, otros se esconden debajo de las mesas, el Slythering ha dado justo en el clavo...la chica agarra el libro que tiene en la mano, un grueso tomo de la biblioteca de unas setecientas páginas...el chico la mira aterrado pero se apodera de una papelera que está a tan solo un paso...ambos realizan la acción de impulso pero...

-¡Señor Malfoy y señorita Granger! ¡Bajen de las manos sus armas por Merlín!-MacGonnagal hace su entrada en la sala-y ustedes vuelvan a sus salas comunes, no pintan absolutamente nada aquí.

El público abuchea y suspira decepcionado, pero ante la mirada de la profesora abandonan la sala rápidamente, incluso los miembros de Gryffindor.

-Y ustedes dos...-ambos tragan saliba-...espero que haya una buena razón para causar tanto revuelo.

-Profesora...-la voz de la chica suena como un hilo de voz-...Malfoy entró en nuestra sala común, y yo le pedí amablemente que se fuera pero...

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Se metió con mi padre!-se defendió el rubio.

-Me amenazaste con la varita Malfoy, ibas a lanzarme un tragababosas...

-¡Señor Malfoy! Esto le costará unos cuantos puntos a su casa-la chica le sacó la lengua al rubio y sonrió satisfactoriamente-no se ría señorita Granger, también para la suya, y ahora, vayanse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Y espero que esto no se vuelva a repetir si no quieren acabar hablando con el director.

Ambos, cavizbajos, se fueron cada uno por un lado. La profesora suspiró aliviada, era el noveno ataque de estos dos en este mes, y no le hacía gracia tener que quitarles puntos cada dos por tres, así se iban a queda bajo cero.

En el corredor del castillo, se encuentran dos personas, una a cada lado y sí, sí son ellos. La leona mira al chico y una radiante sonrisa se forma en su rostro, acto seguido, empieza a correr hacia él, lanzándose a sus brazos, y ambos se funden en un apasionado beso.

-Lo has hecho muy bien-la castaña se ruboriza levemente, haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Es que aprendí del mejor-la chica le hace un coqueto guiño mientras él entrelaza su mano con la de ella.

-Te quiero mi ratona de biblioteca.

-Yo también mi hurón botador.

Y así, abrazados, caminan por los pasillos de Howarts sin rumbo fijo. El sol se está poniendo, y los alumnos ya están en sus habitaciones, por lo tanto, nadie se entera de su pequeña mentira, que al fin y al cabo tan solo es una mentira piadosa.

* * *

**¿Qué os a parecido? **

**Acepto de todo, bueno, menos un cruciatos, es que estoy mal del estómago...**

**No sean malos y dejenme algún review, me harán la chica más feliz de toda la tierra.**

**Besinesssssss**

**ly-draco**

**Una Cáncer**


End file.
